


Family

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: Family can be made
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 14





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I'm struggling with my English skills to put together a fairly decent story. In the meantime I hope someone will enjoy with my fanvids...  
> Stay safe!

[ OUR FAMILY](https://youtu.be/8qh98XARaTY)


End file.
